


Weekend

by Iamsercetlynot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ben Solo, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsercetlynot/pseuds/Iamsercetlynot
Summary: Ben thought Leia was joking about uninviting him to the family reunion. When her ultimatum forces Ben to bribe Rey to be his fake girlfriend, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Weekend

“Mom, you can’t just uninvite me to the family reunion!” Ben gritted his teeth. 

His mother, Leia Organa, even voice responded. “You’ve been turning down invitations for two years, Ben. I figured you wouldn’t want to come anyway.”

“Tagging me in on Forcebook isn’t the way you’re supposed to invite family.” Ben spun around in his chair, casting his eye around his office. Accepting the job at the First Order as a manager two years ago had gotten him a huge space with an oak desk, far away from his coworkers. He had control over every single employee’s projects. When he walked into a room, they shut up and listened to him. It had granted him a new life, a new name. Kylo Ren. He had respect that he never had working back home on the farm. “It’s not my fault the First Order has kept me very busy…” 

“Screw the First Order!” His mother had no love for the rival company that took her son from her. The First Order patented and created products designed to automate or expand previous systems. When they tried to buy up her delivery company in order to create one monster corporation, Leia had sent them packing real quick.

“The money is good mom.” Ben tried, fiddling with his tie.

“Of course, because I raised my son to care more for money than family.” The line crackled as she spat.

“MOM. I’m trying to visit you! You’re not letting me.” 

“I would let you visit me if you had a girlfriend.”

Ben blew air out through his nose. Now, she shows her cards. “That’s unfair-” 

“I see nothing unfair about it,” Leia said. “You’re just gonna mope around the house and dampen the mood for all the other lovebirds.” 

Kylo Ren does not have time for romantic relationships. The persona he’d designed was a workaholic who scorned women in favor of promotions. Ben had never tried for a relationship at home either. He just couldn’t imagine committing to any of the girls he’d met, and why waste their time with flirtation if he was never going to love them forever? His dad had never understood him on this point. ‘Play the field and then settle down with a good woman,’ He’d say. ‘Like I did.’ His mom just wanted grandbabies. 

The door opened behind him. Ben swiveled around in his desk chair, prepared to chew out the coworker who dared bother him. He had a sign ‘knock before entering’ hanging upon his door for a reason. His speech died in his throat. It was the new mechanic. 

Rey.

She tossed a pile of files on his desk and crossed her arms. Her brown hair was tied up in her trademark three buns. A khaki jumpsuit and a pair of thick work boots. A splotch of grease marked a pink cheek. A pair of smokey brown eyes looked at him curiously. 

He’d heard them gossiping about her in the office break room whenever he grabbed coffee in the mornings. Her last name, Jakku, was the name given to orphans. How she fixed a ship in an hour that the First Order had considered unfixable for two years. How she rejected the affections of the Office womanizer, Hux, with a slap to the face. (The last one pleased him, he’d wanted to slap Hux for a long time). How awkward she was, how terrible she dressed, how loud her laugh was. He’d heard every sort of insult tear her to shreds. He’d seen her file across his desk and approved a few of her projects in the past. She was a good worker. This was the first time he’d actually seen her in person. 

And then Ben had an idea. 

He cleared his throat. “I mean that it is unfair because I do have a girlfriend.” 

“You what?” 

He held his phone out to Rey. “In fact, she’s right here. Say hi, Rey.” 

Rey’s eyes flashed. His mom said exactly what Ben knew Rey was thinking, “What the hell are you talking about Ben Solo!?!” 

“Solo?” Rey mouthed. 

He fished twenty bucks out of his pocket and slid it over to her. “Please,” He mouthed back. 

Rey’s eyes flicked from the money to the phone to Ben’s pleading face then back to the money. She sighed and took the phone, putting on her best customer service voice.

“Hello,” Rey said. “Mrs. Solo, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“It’s Mrs. Organa. And I’ve heard nothing about you, Rey. ” Leia snapped. 

Ben quickly exchanged the phone and the money with Rey. “I suppose that I am going to have to go this weekend if you want to learn more.”

“You are so like your father.” He could hear the eye-roll in his mom’s voice. There was a hint of affection in it too. 

He waited. 

“Yes, we would be happy to have you AND your girlfriend.” She emphasized. 

“Thanks, mom.” 

“Love you.” She hung up and Ben set his phone down in relief. He took a deep breath.

“Ben Solo? I thought your name was Kylo Ren.” 

If Ben had learned anything at the First Order, it was this. When you put out one fire, two more spring up. He looked up at the current fire. 

“I submitted two applications, just changed my name. They took the application with Kylo.” Ben said calmly. 

“That sounds very illegal.” She smirked. “I should report you for bribery and identity fraud. ” She waved the 20 bucks in the air. 

Ben took out his checkbook and started writing. “You’re not going to do that.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Watch me.” 

“You’re right. I am going to watch you take this check for 500 dollars.” Ben tore it out of his book and slid it forward. 

It only seemed to infuriate her more. “You think just because you’re some big shot you can buy my silence?” 

“Frankly, I don’t care if you report me or if you speak up. The First Order has all my tax and bank info under Ben Solo so I think that if they cared, they would have fired me a long time ago. And if they do care now, there are at least six other companies who would love to hire me. As for bribery, you accepted it, so you’re just as low as me.”

He tapped the check as she spluttered. “This is payment for you packing a bag, getting in my car, and spending the weekend pretending to be my girlfriend.”

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because…. it’s an all-expense-paid vacation?” Her dissent was a foreign concept to him. No one had questioned his decisions for a long time. Not since he’d left home. No wonder their coworkers didn’t like her. 

“I have an extremely comfy apartment, coupons to my favorite restaurants, and a lot of sleep to catch up on. No, thank you.” Rey pointed to the files she’d brought. “ Plasma wants you to review them over the weekend and return them to me.” She turned on her heel to exit. 

“Please.” 

She stopped. The word surprised them both. Kylo Ren never begged. He made demands and threats. You got in line or he ran over you. Ben coughed. “I… I haven’t seen them in two years.” Their eyes met. Dark, pleading black against smokey brown. 

Rey exhaled and rubbed her face. Somehow she managed to transfer more grease onto her face. Does this girl know the concept of handwashing? She had nice skin if that could make up for it. “If I’m gonna do this, there are some conditions.”  
“Of course,” Ben said eagerly. He pulled out a pen and paper to write down her conditions. He paused, rolling up his shirt sleeves. “Whenever you are ready.” 

Rey averted her eyes. Her cheeks looked a little pinker. Strange. Ben couldn’t find any reason for her to be embarrassed now. “No inappropriate touching. I understand that your family will expect your girlfriend to be affectionate. But, If you want someone to fuck and make out with at this reunion, I’d suggest you hire a prostitute instead.” 

“Noted,” He said dryly. “I was not expecting such behaviors from you.” Or for her to be so blunt about it. 

“No one at the First Order is to find out about this trip.” 

“I don’t like any of them anyway.” 

“And just because I do this one favor for you, I will not be held to any obligation to do anything for you. That is all.” Finally, her eyes were back on him.

He signed his name under her last point and held the check and contract out to her. “Can you be ready in an hour?” 

She signed her name under his. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ben: Rolls up his sleeves and looks very hot with his defined biceps  
> Rey: adverts eyes *omg omg omg  
> Ben: *sad face* Idk why Rey isn’t looking at me 
> 
> I’m working on rewriting another fic at the same time so updates may be a little sporadic but everything is outlined out so rest assured, there is an ending. :)


End file.
